Je suis prêt
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: [The GazettE] Reita est mort, et Ruki en est très affecté... Mais un évênement va bouleverser le cours de l'histoire... [FINIE]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Haruka**

**Titre: Je suis prêt...**

**Base: The GazettE**

**Pairing: Ruki x Reita (Reituki ou Rukita, là est la question... UU')**

**Genre: Yaoi**

**Déclaration de l'auteur: J'peux pas faire une death fic, s'plus fort que moi j'y arrive pas UU'**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca y est.

Je suis prêt.

Je me réveille doucement.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je n'y tient pas.

Mon corps ondule doucement, le drap frottant légèrement sur ma peau nue me donnant un semblant de tes caresses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître.

Ton odeur me revient toujours, comme si c'était désormais la seule odeur que je puisse sentir depuis que tu es parti.

Je sais que tu es là, mon ange, collé tout contre mon corps.

Je sais que ta main devenue impalpable caresse doucement ma peau.

Tes caresses, je les imagine tellement fort que j'en arrive presque à les sentir, tu sais.

Je murmure un "je t'aime", je sais que tu me répond dans un sourire, et m'enlace tendrement.

Je me retourne doucement, pour que tu puisses m'observer.

Je sens comme un léger courant d'air, un souffle presque imperceptible me caresser les lèvres.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à ton baiser...

Mes yeux restent clos, pour mieux sentir ta présence, et pour mieux imaginer ton corps contre le mien.

Je me retourne à nouveau et ouvre les yeux juste le temps de regarder mon portable.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois.

Un mois que tu es mort dans mes bras, parce que je ne t'avais pas dit à temps que je t'aimais.

C'est cruel, la vie.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment où je t'ai trouvé à terre agonisant.

Tu as caressé ma joue.

Je te hurlais combien je t'aimais et combien j'étais désolé... et surtout combien je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisse.

Une première et dernière fois, nous nous sommes embrassés amoureusement.

Une larme a coulé sur ta joue, et dans ton dernier souffle, tu m'as murmuré:

"Désolé Ruki... Je... t'aime..."

J'ai pleuré encore et encore pendant des jours, malgré toutes les tentatives de nos amis de me réconforter.

Ils le savaient de toute façon, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Depuis un mois, je ne me lève que peu de mon lit, et Kai vient s'occuper de moi chaque jour, me forçant à me nourrir et de temps en temps à sortir dehors respirer l'air frais de cette fin d'hiver.

Mais qu'importe de prendre l'air si ma place est tout contre toi dans ce lit...

Dans ce lit que nous n'auront jamais pu partager de ton vivant...

De ton vivant qui me manque...

Manque de toi qui me consûme...

Nous sommes le 19 février.

Il y a un mois tu mourrais.

Le temps de ma persuasion s'est écoulé.

Aujourd'hui ça y est...

Ca y est.

Je suis prêt.

Je suis prêt à venir te rejoindre...

J'ouvre une petite boîte sur la table de chevet, et en sors une lame de rasoir.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et tend mon poignet.

Je sais que tu es là, tout contre moi, m'étreignant pour me rassurer...

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Tu es là, devant moi, je ne rêve pas...

Le contact de ta peau que je sens à nouveau me le confirme.

Désormais Reita, nous avons l'éternité devant nous pour nous aimer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Haruka**

**Titre: Je suis prêt...**

**Base: The GazettE**

**Pairing: Ruki x Reita**

**Genre: Yaoi**

**Déclaration de l'auteur: J'peux pas faire une death fic, s'plus fort que moi j'y arrive pas UU'**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ruki sursauta.

" Qu...Que...Quoi... REITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" Euuuuh oui c'est moi, on s'calme la belle au bois morvant! èé Ok j'y ai été un peu fort pour t'réveiller en foutant du Gackt à fond mais c'est ta faute, nan mais parce que j'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tu bavais sur mon épaule UU' "

Ruki toucha le visage de Reita pour voir s'il était bien réel, ce qui lui valut les regards surpris et inquièts des trois derniers membres.  
Reita tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son rougissement sous le contacts des doigts de Ruki qui effleuraient sa peau.

" Reita... Alors... Tu n'es pas... Mort...? "

" Heuuuu bah non tu vois uu' . Pourquoi, j'ai l'air si pas frais que ça? oô' "

" Ce rêve... Il était... Si triste... "

Reita prit le menton de Ruki et lui releva la tête. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

" Eh, t'es sûr que ça va?! "

" Oui... Du moment que ce rêve ne se réalise pas... Ca va... "

Kai s'approcha de Ruki et dit doucement:

" Et quel était-il ce rêve? "

Ruki rougit et hésita à raconter le rêve, mais son regard s'attarda sur son portable, sur laquelle la date indiquée était la suivante: 18 janvier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses amis remarquèrent l'expression terrorisée de son visage.

Pris de panique de peur que son rêve ne fût prémonitoire, Il se jeta au cou de Reita, et hurla en sanglotant:

" REITA! NE ME QUITTE PAS! JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE! "

Le bassiste écarquilla les yeux à son tour, et son visage devint rouge pivoine.

D'un bras il encercla Ruki, et de son autre main il caressa sa joue trempée de larme.

" Moi aussi... Je t'aime plus que tout... Jamais je ne te quitterai... "

Les trois autres regardaient la scène, abasourdis.

Ruki raconta le rêve à ses amis, et Reita murmura:

" C'était un rêve prémonitoire, je sentais que j'allais le faire... "

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Ruki vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste sans gène vis-à-vis des autres, il savait que ça ne les choquait aucunement.

Les deux amis se sourirent, du sourire le plus radieux qu'ils n'aient jamais fait...

_(eeeh oui, j'pouvais pas les faire mourir définitivement, c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime pas les death fics uu'... Prochain chapitre: LEMOOOOOON)_


	3. Chapter 3

" Bon, excusez-nous, on a besoin d'être seuls... "

Reita avait bien fait comprendre à ses amis qu'ils devaient dégager au plus vite.

Après tout, c'était Reita qui les avait invité chez lui ce soir, il se réservait donc le droit de pouvoir les virer.

Les trois garçons qui craignaient la colère de l'homme au bandeau ne se rebellèrent pas et dirent à peine au revoir qu'ils étaient déjà mis à la porte.

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, Reita revint vers Ruki qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé et regardait son homme d'un air amusé.

" Quoi? oô "

" Non rien... T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves... x3 "

Reita sourit et alla embrasser Ruki passionnément, caressant la langue de son homme de la sienne.

Les deux hommes savouraient ce premier baiser fougueux.

Ruki fit basculer Reita, le faisant s'asseoir puis s'asseyant sur lui.

Il repris le baiser plus violemment, et sentit la main de Reita se glisser sous son t-shirt et caresser son torse.

Ruki rompit le baiser et s'aprocha de l'oreille de Reita, où il murmura en souriant:

" Tu es vraiment un pervers Reita... Et ça me plaît... "

Sur ces derniers mots il attrapa la main de Reita sous son t-shirt et la fit descendre lentement jusqu'à lui faire caresser l'endroit désiré par dessus les couches de tissus qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'arracher...

Ruki ferma les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche et laissa s'échapper un gémissement plaintif.

Il se leva et se déshabilla lentement, très lentement, faisant frémir Reita d'impatience. Celui-ci avait déjà enlevé à la hâte ses vêtements et les avait lancés rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ruki ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant sur le corps de son homme l'effet que lui produisait son striptease...

Lorsque Ruki eut enfin retiré le dernier morceau de tissu sur son corps, il se mit à califourchon sur Reita, et lui offrit un baiser des plus langoureux.

Il frotta légèrement son bassin à celui de son homme en gémissant.

Puis ses baisers descendirent lentement le long du cou de Reita, puis le long de son torse, laissant sa langue caresser la peau de son homme, s'attardant sur les deux boutons de chair qu'il suçota puis mordilla doucement, provoquant les gémissements de son amant, puis plus bas encore...

Lorsque Ruki arriva au membre dressé de son homme, il le caressa légèrement du bout de la langue, puis le suçota, sans jamais vraiment le prendre en bouche, faisant languir Reita qui n'en pouvait plus.

" Hmm... Ruki... je t'en prie... arrête de... me torturer... "

Ruki esquissa un sourire puis prit enfin le sexe tendu de Reita en bouche, effectuant de rapides va-et-vient, de violents coups de langue et quelques succions.

Reita poussa de profonds soupirs et gémissements de plaisir sous cette torture si plaisante que lui infligeait son homme de ses lèvres et sa langue si habiles.

Ruki ne cessait d'accélérer la cadence, faisant crier de temps à autre son homme à coup de petites morsures.

Reita donna de légers coups de hanches afin d'aller plus loin entre les lèvres de son homme, ces lèvres envoûtantes qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir...

Ruki augmenta la violence de ses coups de langue et de ses morsures, sentant que Reita était presque à bout.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se déverser en criant d'extase dans la bouche de son homme qui avala avec délice le liquide, en gardant un peu dans sa bouche afin de le mêler à la salive de Reita dans un baiser passionné.

Reita tremblait encore de plaisir et avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits alors que Ruki voulait passer à la suite sans plus attendre.

Il prit les doigts de Reita, et les lècha doucement, avant de les rentrer dans sa bouche afin de les enduir de salive, tout en lançant à son homme un regard plus qu'explicite sur son envie.

Reita répondit à ce regard par un regard des plus pervers, passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres...

Il introduisit doucement un doigt en Ruki, puis un deuxième, avant d'effectuer quelques va-et-vient.

Le visage de Ruki se décrispa bien vite, puis il commença à gémir doucement.

Reita introduisit un troisième doigt en son homme tout en l'embrassant passionnément afin de lui faire oublier la légère douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Lorsque Ruki fut prêt et que son homme eut retiré ses doigts, il se plaça au dessus de son sexe dressé, puis se l'inséra doucement en gémissant de douleur, puis ne bougea plus, s'habituant doucement à cette présence dans son intimité.

Il commença à monter et descendre sur le membre tendu de Reita, le visage encore crispé par cette douleur qui disparaissait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'elle fut disparue, Ruki accéléra la cadence, posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant afin de s'aider dans son mouvement, et gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Reita donna de grands coups de hanches pour aider Ruki et aller plus profondément en lui.

La vue de Ruki trempé de sueur montant et descendant sur son sexe en criant excitait Reita au plus haut point.

Il griffa doucement les hanches de son partenaire, chose qui fut bien loin de déplaire à Ruki qui criait encore et encore, accélérant sans cesse son mouvement.

" Hmmmh... haaaah Reitaaaaa! Encooore... "

Des larmes de plaisir commencèrent à innonder les joues rougies de Ruki, et de la salive coula doucement aux coins de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Reita fit ses coups de hanches plus violents, mêlant ses cris à ceux de son homme.

Il enserra le sexe de Ruki de sa main, et entama un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient, transformant ses cris en hurlements.

Ruki n'en pouvait plus, il se déversa sur Reita dans un hurlement de plaisir, et son corps se tendit une dernière fois lorsque Reita se déversa à son tour dans un ultime coup de hanches.

Ruki s'écroula sur son amant, épuisé et le souffle court, et se blottit dans ses bras, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et son souffle.

Lorsque sa respiration eut repris un rythme normal, il descendit lécher le liquide, fruit de son extase, qui restait sur le corps de Reita, et alla l'embrasser, partageant avec lui cette semence délicieuse dans un baiser fougueux.

" Je t'aime Reita. Ne me quitte jamais, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi. "

" Moi aussi je t'aime, et pour rien au monde je ne te quitterai... "

Les deux hommes s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps-là, trois jeunes hommes écoutaient à la porte, les cris leur ayant donné bien des idées.  
Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, que je vous conterai peut-être en d'autre temps.

**_Note: Désolée pour l'atteeeeeente :3_**


End file.
